1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic time (clock) setting in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, digital home electronic appliances are widely spread, which include some, such as digital televisions, which can acquire time information automatically by receiving a digital broadcast wave, and others, such as digital movie cameras, which cannot acquire time information automatically.
With a device that cannot acquire time information automatically, the user needs to set the time manually at its purchase, and on the occasions of replacement of a battery, updating of software, etc. as well. Depending on the device, the time so set may lead or lag by several seconds a month; thus the time needs to be set correct again whenever the error has become unduly large. Also, it is expected that, if a system of daylight saving time (summer time) is introduced in the future, the time will then need to be set correct regularly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic time setting system that enables automatic time setting on an electronic device that on its own requires manual setting of the time.